Annoying Orange: Wazzup Blowup
Transcript Cob: Yeah that's right. I need you to prioritize the Johnson report and get Tyler on the phone pronto, no, this is an emergency, things are popping! (phone ringing) ''Hey, I got another call coming in. ''(Orange beep phone) ''Hello? Orange: WAZZZZZUUUUPPPP?!! Cob: Orange? ''(Orange continues wazzuping) ''Orange?! ORANGE!! Orange: (laughs)'' Cob: Buddy I am right here! OK, champ you gotta stop calling me! Orange: What? I was just trying to butter you up. (laughs) Cob: (laughs) ''Not funny! ''(phone ringing) ''OK, I gotta take this, hold on! You got the Cob! ''(Orange wazzubing) 'Knock it off!!!!!!!!!!! '(Orange laughing) ''OK, champ look, I'm expecting a very important call, I'm the ear that everyone wants to talk to...(phone ringing) Orange?!! Orange: It's not me! Cob: Oh, really? Orange: It's not! Cob: Fine! ''(sighs, Cob phone ringing answers) ''Hello? Midget Apple: WAZZZZZUUPPPPPPP?!! Orange: ''(screams) Cob: Stop! (Midget Apple and Orange continue, Cob's phone blowup) 'Stop it!' Orange and Midget Apple: (laughs) Cob: I told you guys, I'm waiting for an important call. Orange: Hey, Kernel Cornface! Cob: The name's Cob! Orange: Hey! Hey Kernel Cornface! Cob: That's not my name! Orange: Hey, Kernel Cornface! Hey. Cob: What?!! Orange: I'd salute you, but I don't have hands! (laughs) Cob: That's not funny, that's just stupid, why can't you just-''(Cob growls answers phone ringing) You got the Cob! Pear: WAAAAAAZZZUUUUUUPPPPPPPP??????!!!!!! Orange and Midget Apple: ''(screaming) Cob: (screams as they continue) Shut up! (all laughing) ''What did I just tell you guys? Orange: You said give me a call, I'm all ears! ''(all laughing again) Cob: I never said that! Midget Apple: I think you said you were tired of being the laughingstock! (laughs) Cob: Hey watch it Mini-Munchkin-man! Orange: Hey! That's Midget Munchkin man! Midget Apple: No, it's just little apple! Cob: Nobody cares, just shut up, man, you idiots are making my kernels itch! (phone ringing Cob's answers) ''OK! This could be it, none of you numskulls are calling me right now, are you? ''(Midget Apple's phone monster car tires) Orange: Nope. Pear: Not me! Cob: OK, 'cause if I pick up this phone, and it's someone screamin' WAZZUP?! I'm bringing a world of pain on each and every one of you! Alright! (beeping Cob's phone pick this up) ''Hello? Marshmallow: WAAAZZZZUP?!! Grapefruit: What's up?????? Grandpa Lemon: Wazzubbbb? Orange: Bbblllllllleeeaaahh! Midget Apple: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pear: Uuuuuuuaaaaa! Cob: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Grapefruit: Uuuhhhhhh! Orange: Wwwwwwwwaaaaa... Marshmallow: ''(screaming) Midget Apple: Uuuaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Cob: Ooooaaaaahhh! Orange: Wazzup?! Grandpa Lemon: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Midget Apple: Trrrrrrrr! Pear: Uuuuuuu! Cob: UAAAAAAAHHHHH! Grapefruit: Bleah! Orange: Uuuuuuuuu! Grandpa Lemon: (falls asleep mideway snoring) Marshmallow: Yay! Cob: (screams popping and come kitchen) Orange: Wooooaaaaa! Midget Apple: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Marshmallow: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Pear: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Cob: UAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (Cob explodes) Marshmallow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Midget Apple: WAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!!!! Orange: AOOOOOOOOOO! Pear: WOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Marshmallow: Yay! It's rainin' scrumptious! (eats Pear, Midget Apple and Orange) Pear: Wow! It looks like Cob couldn't keep a pop secret. Pear and Midget Apple: (laughs) Orange: Yeah, I didn't know he was the father of unicorn! Midget Apple: Huh? Pear: What? Marshmallow: He was? Orange: Duh! It's obvious! He's a pop corn! Orange, Pear and Midget Apple: (laughs) Marshmallow: Yay! I love unicorn! (End credits rolls) Wazzup Blowup Extended Scene Transcript: Cob: If I pick up this phone, and it's someone screaming "WAZZUP?" I'm bringin' a world of pain. On each and every one of you! Alright. (Cob's phone Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Orange, Pear and Midget Apple as they continues tell you guys) ''Yello? Marshmallow: WAZZUP?! Grapefruit: WAZZUP? Grandpa Lemon: Wazzub? Orange: UUUUUU! Midget Apple: --AAAAAAAAA-- Pear: --UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- Cob: AAAAAAAAAH! Grapefruit: Uuuuuuu! Orange: AAAAAAA! Marshmallow: Uuuuuuuuuu! Midget Apple: --AAAAAAAAAAAAA-- Cob: STOP!! Orange: ''(laughs) Marshmallow: --HHUUUUUUUU-- Midget Apple: --WAZZZŹZZZZUP?! Pear: Uuuuhhhh! Grapefruit: UUUUUUUU-- Orange: Pppppp... Cob: (babbling) Marshmallow: (screams they as) Grandpa Lemon: UBBBBBBB? Pear: UUUUUUUUU-- Midget Apple: UUUUAA-- Cob: (screams) Orange: Wazzup? Grandpa Lemon, Midget Apple, and Pear: (screaming) Orange: UUUUUUBBBB-- Marshmallow: BYBYBYBUBUBU! Grapefruit: BELLLLAA-- Cob: OOOOOAH! (Grandpa Lemon's falls asleep mideway) Marshmallow: RAINBOOOOOWW! Pear: Uuuuuu! Orange: Bbbbbbbb. Cob: UUUUUUUAAAAA-- Grapefruit: Blehh! Orange: UUUUUUU-- (Grandpa Lemon's continues falls asleep mideway) Marshmallow: UUUUUUUU! Midget Apple: UUUUUU! Pear: (fluttering lips) Orange: UPPPPPP? Marshmallow: Yay! Cob: Aaaaaaah! (Grandpa Lemon's keep falls asleep mideway) Grapefruit and Pear: (screaming) Midget Apple and Marshmallow: (continues screaming) Pear and Cob: (keep screams) Grapefruit: Ohh! Orange: AAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Midget Apple: AAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Marshmallow: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Pear: AOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cob: (screams popping they as continues explodes) (End credits rolls) Category:Gagfilms Wiki